El regreso
by Miri-senpai
Summary: Al volver Mammon, Fran siente un vacío, pensando que Bel la ama. Lemon B26 (BelxFran) (BelphegorxFran) Algo de XS (XanxusxSqualo)


El comienzo

Sí, aquel día el príncipe estaba realmente feliz, dentro de poco tendría una misión, fácil y podría matar gran cantidad de gente, y así podría ver de nuevo ese líquido carmesí que tanto adoraba: la sangre.

Pero lo que más feliz le hacía, era que hacia un par de días Byakuran había sido derrotado gracias a los Guardianes y al Decimo Vongola de hace 10 años, y la arcobaleno Mammon había revivido.

A pesar de su actitud, el apreciaba mucho a la arcobaleno de la niebla, pero no como todos pensaban. El príncipe en toda su vida, solo había mostrado realmente interés en dos personas, y ambas tenían el atributo de la niebla: Mammon y Fran, quien sabe, quizás los ilusionistas le hacían gracia.

Pero los apreciaba a los dos de forma totalmente diferentes, todos pensaban que a Belphegor Mammon le atraía como pareja, pero él nunca pensó en la arcobaleno como algo más que una compañera con la que reírse de lo pobres infelices que estaban a punto de morir.

Y en cambio Fran le parecía interesante por ser la única persona que ha sobrevivido a sus cuchillos.

A pesar de tener ya 26 años y de su alto coeficiente intelectual, el príncipe destripador tenía una personalidad de un niño de 10 años, siempre quería divertirse, si se aburría ya se encargaría de divertirse, ya sea molestando a Fran, o bien ver una película de miedo con Mammon o bien reírse de Squalo, la última acción era la más divertida ya que el espadachín se enfadaba con mucha facilidad y verle destrozar cuartos enteros mientras gritaba y agitaba su espada violentamente, era simplemente divertido, pero sobre todo Belphegor era una persona muy curiosa, él se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría en la casa, no se le escapaba nada, quien entraba y quien salía de la casa, incluso sabía si sus compañeros tenian alguna amante.

Lo más extraño de todo era que a diferencia de alguno de sus compañeros, en todo el tiempo que Fran estuvo en la casa, nunca había estado con ninguna mujer, y cuando salía a la calle, siempre iba solo, esto último el rubio lo sabia gracias a que había seguido en bastantes ocasiones al peli-verde cuando se escabullía de la mansión Varia, el rubio decía que por aburrimiento.

Cuando se le preguntaba a Fran acerca de sus amantes, afirmaba haber tenido poco tiempo para cosas así, por el entrenamiento que Mukuro le impartía. Esto al rubio le hacía bastante feliz, pero nunca lo admitiría, un príncipe nunca admitiría que es feliz porque una simple rana no tuviera amantes. La verdad es que el príncipe nunca había tenido tampoco una amante a pesar de sus 26 años, no por falta de pretendientes, si no que las mujeres en general nunca le habían interesado más que como un juguete al que acuchillar. Ver fluir la sangre le parecía mucho más interesante que el sexo. Claro que se había masturbado, al principio por curiosidad, más adelante por simple necesidad de su cuerpo.

...

A diferencia del rubio príncipe, el aprendiz de Mukuro estaba bastante deprimido, aunque aún mantenía su cara de indiferencia. La razón no era otra que la vuelta de Mammon.

Ahora que ella había vuelto, el príncipe le hacía menos caso, ya que podía volver a disfrutar de la compañía de la arcobaleno. Ahora él se aburría mucho más sin la presencia del príncipe molestándole continuamente. Aunque se sentía ligeramente aliviado de que el seguiría siendo el compañero de misión del rubio.

Con desgana se dejó caer encima del único sillón delante de la televisión, era extrañamente alargado hacia adelante, con el fin de poder apoyar los pies. Todas las demás sillas eran de madera y ya que la sala de estar era bastante amplia, estaban bastante lejos. Buscó con dejadez algún programa entretenido, acabó dejando algún tipo de película de terror, que le parecía poco interesante, pero era lo mejor que había encontrado.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, unos cuchillos se clavaron en su sombrero de rana y una cabellera rubia apareció de detrás del sillón, quién sabe cómo habría llegado.

Fran miró con indiferencia al mayor, cogió uno a uno los cuchillos que le había tirado el príncipe y los fue rompiendo mientras mascullaba "estúpido juguete".

-No los rompas estúpida rana-El príncipe empujó a su kouhai con brusquedad y se sentó en el sillón de donde lo había conseguido echar. Fran, algo desconcertado, agarró el sombrero de rana que por alguna razón el rubio aun le obligaba a llevar, y se lo volvió a poner.

-Ushishishi~ Un príncipe no se puede sentar en una simple silla de madera- dijo con una esbelta sonrisa.

-Tsk- el peli-verde chasqueó su lengua con desgana, miró a su senpai indiferente y se sentó justo al lado del brazo izquierdo del sillón, se agarró las piernas contra el pecho y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

-Por qué no coges una silla estúpida rana.

-Estará fría, y no quiero coger un resfriado…

- El suelo también estará frio, rana.

-…- No obtuvo respuesta de la rana, pero tenía razón el del sombrero de rana, era invierno y a pesar de la calefacción hacia bastante frio. Miró unos 10 segundos a Fran y pudo notar como tiritaba. Pocas veces en su vida le había ocurrido pero comenzó a sentir pena del peli-verde, ni siquiera matar a inocentes civiles le daba lástima, pero ver a la rana tiritando, por alguna extraña razón si.

-Siéntate aquí rana- dijo asomándose por el brazo del sillón, para ver mejor a Fran, abrió levemente sus delgadas piernas, y señaló el lugar que había entre ellas. Era un acto de buena fe por parte del mayor ya que desde la vuelta de la arcobaleno se sentía bastante feliz y generoso, este tipo de cosas eran impropias del que decía tener sangre real.

- Tenemos que hacer algo tan vergonzoso, senpai?- Fran miró a la zona de los ojos con su cara de indiferencia. Intentaba ver los ocultos ojos de su senpai, ya que nunca los había visto, sentía curiosidad de saber cómo eran, imaginaba que eran grandes y azules. Pero por desgracia no consiguió verlos.

- Ushishi~No desperdicies el poder estar tan cerca de un príncipe, estúpida rana- Dijo el de la cabellera rubia, con un tono un poco más irritado de lo normal. Fran con resignación se sentó en el lugar que Bel le había dejado al apartar sus piernas. Se sentó de tal forma en la que Belphegor pudiera ver la pantalla, asique estaba realmente incomodo. Con desgana se quito el sombrero de rana, hecho sus caderas hacia atrás, rozando así las partes bajas del príncipe, y se apoyó en el vientre, pecho y hombros del príncipe. El rubio estaba realmente sorprendido, se ruborizó levemente al notar que las caderas de Fran rozaban levemente su miembro, pero no se le notaba apenas con el su largo flequillo.

-Que haces estúpida rana? No te tumbes encima del príncipe- dijo levemente enfadado por la osadía del de atributo de la niebla- levántate ahora mismo, además quien te dijo que podías quitarte el sombrero.

-Bel- senpai, soy demasiado débil como para levantarme- afirmó el del cabello verde, mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire con lentitud, como mostrándole lo débil que estaba. Al hacer bastante frio, el calor corporal de Fran era bastante agradable asique decidió que sería mejor dejarlo así, así que dio un suspiro de resignación e intentó acomodarse lo más que pudo.


End file.
